


Poe loves flowers.

by starmads



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Finn/Rey - Freeform, Hux is So Done, Im bad at summaries, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is a drama queen, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, There is singing, college is hard, finn is a beautiful sweet baby, im not bad at tagging though, its a mess, just trust me, maybe some slow burn, poe is a beautiful sweet baby, poe third wheels, reader is a cutie, reader third wheels, rey is a beautiful sweet baby, solo triplets exist, summary sucks, yes I am, you are a beautiful sweet baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmads/pseuds/starmads
Summary: Finn and Rey are amazing. They're amazing together and amazing as individuals.They are not as amazing to third wheel with.Luckily, Poe won't have to third wheel for very long.





	1. Introduction: Poe loves his friends

**Author's Note:**

> this may suck  
> Thanks for reading!

Poe loves his friends. He thinks that Rey and Finn are absolutely fantastic and radiant people. 

He really struggles with third wheeling, though. And he does it frequently. It has become more often because Rey's best friend has been insanely busy and she has had more free time than ever before. Hes never officially met you, you just seem like a sentient being at this point. In fact, if he hadn't seen pictures and videos of you he's pretty sure he'd think you were fake.

 

"Poe?"

Poe jerked his head in Finn's direction. "Yes?"

 

"You look lost, are you okay?" Rey asked, taking a drink of her water. 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. It's early." 

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, if you say so."

 

Poe shifted, nodding. "I was just thinking, you know, about how much I love you guys."

 

"Aw, thanks man-"

 

"There's a but, isn't there?" Rey asked, interrupting Finn. 

 

"But, third wheeling is hard. Yes, I love,  _love_ hanging out, but it's hard to make jokes while you make googly eyes." Poe stated, chuckling as Rey laughed at Finn's dropped jaw.

 

"You think you're third wheeling?"  
  


"I am, Finn." He laughed, too.

 

"Are you lonely?" Finn raised his eyebrows. "We could always introduce you to y/n, you know. She's an angel, an absolute doll. You'd love her."

 

"She's gonna be home soon, too! It's perfect timing!" Rey exclaimed.

 

 


	2. You look as cute as a button, a sunburnt button.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe might not have to third wheel anymore? I mean, he will, but it won't be as lonely.

You had been in Europe for three weeks.

A week in France, a week in Spain, and a week everywhere in between.

You did miss your bed, though. When you got home last night (two days early, by the way) you made a beeline for the coziest blankets and dropped into your bed.

Rey would be surprised when she got home, that's for sure. If she ever came home.

Your cat had curled around you and slept, too. 

So, when the trio went over to her apartment after completely waking up, they were surprised to see a cluster of suitcases on the floor and the table moved about six inches to the right of where it usually was, and (this was the funniest thing to Poe) every blanket in the living room seemed to be missing.

"Rey, I see you changed a few things around." Poe snickered at her expression.

 

She laughed as she made her way to the hallway. "Y/n?"

 

"Hello!"

 

Rey jumped as the bathroom door opened, her best friend smiling brightly at her.

Freshly showered and after a good twelve hours of sleep, you felt right at home. Rey engulfed you in a tight hug, squeezing the air out of you and leaving you breathless. 

"I didn't expect you home so soon!"

 

You grinned at her. "Well, sometimes I enjoy surprising you. But, you are hurting me."

 

She released you and grinned. "I'm glad you're home, it seems like perfect timing actually. Poe was complaining about being a third wheel with me and Finn, and you said that too before you left the country. So, Finn and I decided that maybe you guys should finally meet."

 

"Wow, only a year later this is finally happening, good job guys. Can I get dressed?"

 

Rey laughed before nodding. "Sorry I forgot you were only standing here in a towel."

 

"It's fine, but you keep the apartment at the coldest temperatures possible and I feel like I'm dying, thanks for that." You rushed to your bedroom to get yourself dressed, pulling on a green university sweatshirt, thick wool socks, and some leggings. Seeing as you haven't been home in forever (and you just wanna hold your cat in clothes that won't be hard to replace in case of angry claws) it seemed alright to dress cozily.

"I understand that being home is hard when your boyfriend is a cutey patootie and you wanna spend all your time with him and his roommates cat, but your home has a chunky fur child, too." You said, picking up the aforementioned cat. "Mishka needs love too."

 

"Mishka only loves you, y/n. It's hard to love a cat who only loves one single person." Rey said, laughing. "Actually, wait, she doesn't hate Poe that much. It's kinda cute, she sits on his shoulders like she does to you."

 

"That's precious. I love him already." You said, leaving your room and scratching behind Mishka's ears. "Must be a nice guy."  


"Does that mean that I'm not a nice guy?" Finn asked, incredulously. 

 

"I mean, no. Absolutely not, honey. But, she likes people who will snuggle her and you do not do that." You said, laughing at his expression. "It's good to see you, Finn. I mean it."

 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He said, going over to gently hug you, minding the cat in your arms. "I think you and Poe will get along, or else we probably would wait another year to introduce you two."

That made you laugh, quietly. "I wouldn't put it passed the two of you, honestly."

 

"Y/n, this is Poe." Rey stepped aside to wave a hand at Poe. "Poe, y/n. Now it's official, we've officially introduced you lot to each other."

 

Poe didn't expect you to look quite as cute in person as you did in pictures and in videos, he thinks the way you're holding the cat and your sunburnt cheeks might have something to do with that. "Hello, finally."

 

You waved at him and smiled, gasping as Mishka shoved her face up into your chin. "Ow, you turd, don't headbutt me yet, I just got home!"

She continued her insistent face rubbing. Poe couldn't help but laugh at the sight, it was precious. 

 

And, to be frank, Mishka did love Poe. It's honestly pretty hard not to. 

As you made your way to the kitchen you passed Poe, giving him a swift high five for 'sticking it out while I was out of the country'. 

He liked you, he decided that for himself when he heard you talking to your cat. 

 

You clattered around in the kitchen for a good five minutes, looking for something, something,  _anything_ you could eat. "Rey did you eat everything we've ever bought?"  


"It was probably Finn, he gets hungry after a few drinks." Rey said, loud enough for her to hear.

 

"Finn, you absolute  _snake!_ " 

 

"Sorry, y/n!" 

 

"You're not even sorry! You know it!"

You loved Finn. He was 100% best friend approved, perfect to take home to your parents and their dogs. 

However, he also 100% will eat ALL the snacks in any area. And, you loved really your snacks. But, the real nightmare was you and Finn when mildly intoxicated and together in the same kitchen. 

Rey had been victim to many taste tests and you and Finn's version of Chopped, her favorite were cotton candy cupcakes (points: you 1, Finn 0) and a carrot cake that was not actually carrot cake, it was just orange food coloring (points: you 1, Finn 1), and chocolate crinkle cookies (points: you 2, Finn 1). She was kind of tipsy when she ate the cookies and they were so good that she cried a little. Poe got a video, he remembers it clearly when he sees the cookie jar sitting on the counter. It was comical.

 

"Do you want to cook or go out?" Rey asked, scrolling through her phone. "It's unlimited pancakes at iHOP, you know."

 

"That means I have to get dressed. It's cold." You said, poking your head around the corner and smiling. "You know I would never, ever say no to pancakes though."

 

"And neither would I, lets go!" Finn smiled, looking over at Poe. "You want to?"

 

"I'm down, we didn't exactly eat this morning." Poe nodded, smiling at how happy everyone seemed to be. "Might as well have some good pancakes."

 


End file.
